Noah
Noah is a character from Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa. Appearance Noah has sandy brown skin and long, dark hair with two front braids. She is a few inches taller than Edward Elric, and is always seen wearing a dress of some sort. She looks remarkably similar to Rosé, in the shape of her face and bangs, though her coloring is different. Personality Noah is a quiet young Roma woman who is proud of her heritage and culture but is desperate for a way out of the troubles she faces in post-war Germany. Her life in Germany is quite difficult, as many people are horrible to her. This makes her amenable to aiding the Thule Society in reaching "Shamballa", despite what the group believes. The ends justify the means. She needs peace, a life without pursecution, and is willing to do anything for this. History Ed and Alfons Heiderich meet Noah when they hitch a ride on a truck traveling to a fair near Munich. Noah is one of their fellow passengers and is with a group of fellow romani women. She is introduced by them, but seems somewhat distant from them, and does not join them in song when they neared the fair. At the fair her companions betray Noah and sell her to representatives of the Thule Society. She flees when she realizes what has happened and tries to hide underneath a cloth covering Ed and Alfons' rocket on the truck they arrived in. Ed notices this as he was resting in the truck's bed and ends up saving her from her pursuers. He eventually takes Noah back to the house he was boarding at in Munich with Alphonse. Despite the circumstances under which she started staying with them, Noah is accepted by both Alphonse as well as their landlady, the parallel world counterpart of Gracia Hughes. It is revealed that Noah has the unexplained ability to read the minds of others, becoming fascinated with Ed's world after witnessing his memories of it while he is asleep. Believing that she wouldn't be discriminated in Ed's world, Noah assists Dietlinde Eckhart and the Thule Society in opening The Gate of Truth to Shamballa based on information from Ed's memories. She cries out to him to take her with him when he flew into the gate. Shortly after this, Noah relents once Ed points out the errors of her ways, and leaves Munich together with the Elric brothers. Trivia *Noah appears in the OVA Chibi Party, but does not have a speaking role. However a drunk Winry Rockbell angrily confronts Ed over the implied relationship between him and Noah, using a spread from a magazine and a photo of the bedroom scene showing them in a compromising position when Noah read his mind as evidence. *Strangely, the name Noah is usually a male name. * Apart from being each other's counterparts in looks, Noah and Rosé have several other things in common: **Both have worn long cloaks at some point. Rosé had worn a long white cloak when she was dressed as the Holy Mother. Noah wore a long red Roma cloak when traveling to the festival in Munich, Germany. **Both have turned their backs on Ed to fulfill their own goals: Rosé turned her back on Ed and Al to go with Cornello to help revive her dead boyfriend and Noah turned her back on Ed to go with Dietlinde Eckhart to open the Gate of Truth to go to Shamballa. **Both danced at some point in the series: Rose in the ballroom in the underground city, and Noah at Alfons' funeral Category:Characters Category:Female Category:German Category:2003 anime Characters Category:Characters exclusive to the 2003 anime